Where I Wanna Be
by MuRdAhh MaMi
Summary: Raquel likes Jimmy, Jimmy feels Raquel...simple right? Naw. Especially when an old friend steps in to prevent the budding relationship from going any further. All of a sudden, Raquel is unsure of where she wants to be and who she wants to be with. rr
1. Crush On You

**"Where I Wanna Be"  
  
A Degrassi Fan Fiction  
  
Chapter 1: Crush On You**

{{{Raquel}}}

"Raquel, can I get some candy?" Malik looked up at me with beautiful hazel eyes that glistened against his cinnamon skin. I smiled and ran my fingers through the fro of brown curls that danced as he tilted his head.   
  
"Malik you know you can't have candy for breakfast. Now go get me your jacket and your backpack while Tony gets the car." Sighing a little, Malik did as he was told. When he came back, I zipped up his coat and handed him his lunchbox. Together we walked out the door and onto the sidewalk. No more than two seconds later, Tony pulled up in our father's old red hooptie. She could hear DJ CripWalk's voice coming out from the radio.   
  
"What is it? Celtics Pride day or something?" Tony got out of the car and I burst out laughing when I got it. Tony was wearing a Celtics jersey and his favorite NBA customized sneakers, Malik was wearing a smaller version of the sneakers and jersey but he was also wearing a green NBA sweatband around his head. I, on the other hand, was wearing a Celtics jersey dress and green stiletto boots.   
  
I shook my head and grabbed Malik's hand. Pulling open the door, I pushed back the passenger seat. Malik climbed in and after he was all set, I jumped in the passenger seat. Twenty minutes later, and after passing Degrassi, we were in front of Malik's school.  
  
"Do you want me to go in with you?" I asked, getting out of the car.  
  
Malik shook his head. "I'm already registered and everything. Bye Raquel."  
  
I gave him a kiss on the cheek and he ran off into the school, Yu-Gi-Oh backpack bumping up and down.  
  
"So this is the daily schedule?" My brother, Tony, asked. I shook my head.  
  
"Our school isn't that far, and Moms said that Malik can catch a bus after the afterschool program ends."  
  
I looked up at my brother, who had been like my father over the years. He tapped the steering wheel, making the beat of the song playing on the radio.   
  
Tony, born Anthony Marques Norman, was sixteen (turning 17 in may) and he was an up and coming deejay. He was also a wonderful artist and designed a lot of his own t-shirts and shoes with airbrushing. Malik was the youngest. He was eight years old and he had a voice on him. He could also sit up all day and play video games with Tony, chug down four plates of chicken and hot sauce, and still sing with me till the crack of dawn. I couldn't think of life without Malik, or Tony. They were more than just siblings, they were...  
  
"Uh, Raquel, we're here." Tony shook me and I opened my eyes. We were parked in front of their new school, Degrassi.   
  
I grinned sheepishly. Of course I would fall asleep. "Oops, my blip."  
  
We walked up the steps, where the huge crowd of kids were starting to walk into the building.  
  
"Aight, here's the office." I said. I walked up to the secretary. "We need our class schedules."  
  
She raised an eyebrow. "New students?"  
  
"Yeah." Tony replied, raising his eyebrow too.  
  
"Names?"  
  
"Tony- I mean Anthony Norman, grade eleven, and Raquel Norman, grade ten." Tony said, shoving his hands in his pocket.   
  
"Here." She handed us our schedules and we walked out of the office.  
  
"Could she be anymore friendly?" I grinned and peered at his schedule.  
  
"Alright my locker is way far from yours. I'll see you later." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked away, staring at my schedule. Not noticing where I was going, I bumped into somebody.  
  
"Ow!" I looked up and saw a cute guy with black hair and deep brown eyes.  
  
"Oops! Aha, my blip?" I felt my face turning red and I shifted my backpack.  
  
"No, it was my fault. I'm-" The bell rang and the hallway started emptying.  
  
"Late?" I supplied. He grinned.   
  
"I gotta get to class. Catch you later." He turned around and started walking, and I felt my heart flutter. _Oh hell naw..._I had a crush!


	2. Fresh Start and Old Ties

**"Where I Wanna Be"  
  
A Degrassi Fan Fiction  
  
Chapter 2: Fresh Start and Old Ties**  
  
I found my locker and finally worked the combination. The locker swung open and I put my stuff inside. I slammed it shut and walked to my first period class, Media Immersions, rushing in just before the teacher closed the door. He gave me a puzzled look and I raised my eyebrow.  
  
"Oh, yes. You must be the new student. Uh...Raquel Norman?" He asked me.  
  
I nodded. "Yeah."  
  
He looked around. "Um...why don't you take a seat by Paige. Paige, can you raise your hand, please?"  
  
A pretty blonde girl raised her hand halfway and I sat down in the seat next to her.  
  
"Paige Michalchuk. Let me guess...you're new?" The girl smiled knowingly.  
  
"Yeah...and you probably know I'm Raquel Norman." I smiled back.  
  
"Yeah," Paige laughed a little. "So where are you from?"  
  
"I'm from Boston back in the states. Straight up city girl." I replied.  
  
Paige nodded. She was about to say something when Mr. Simpson interupted us.  
  
"Paige? Raquel? Would you like to continue this conversation after school in detention?" He asked us sternly. I stifled a giggle.  
  
"No, sir." I said. When he turned his back, me and Paige continued talking in whispers.  
  
After forever, the bell rang and everybody starting pouring out of their classrooms and into the hallway.  
  
Paige walked up to a pretty girl with long black hair and brown eyes. She was talking to that same cutie I had bumped into in the hallway earlier.   
  
"Hey guys, this is Raquel. She's new." Paige said to her two friends. She turned to me. "This is Jimmy Brooks and that's Hazel Aden."  
  
"Hey." Hazel said warmly. I smiled at her.  
  
"I think we've already met..." Jimmy winked at me and I blushed.  
  
Paige looked at me confused. "When?"  
  
"This morning I was kind of being...me. A.K.A...the klutz." I giggled. They laughed with me.  
  
They seemed nice enough and I had a feeling we would get along great. I had one question for Paige though.  
  
"Are Hazel and Jimmy together?" I asked her when they walked off.  
  
"Why?" Paige said slyly.  
  
I looked at her innocently and put my hands up. "No reason...just asking a question."  
  
Paige laughed. "Nah. They were for a couple of months but they broke up. They want to try 'being friends'."  
  
"Oh..." I tryed to sound uninterested. "So...who else are you gonna introduce me to?"  
  
A boy with dirty blonde hair come up to us, disgusted look on his face. "Honeybee, I swear I'll never eat another can of spray cheese again..."  
  
"Spin, what happened?" Paige asked.  
  
The boy was about to respond when he got a look on his face, and he rushed to the bathroom. Paige and I exchanged grossed out looks.  
  
"That would be Spinner Mason, my boyfriend...aka King Of Spray Cheese." Paige informed me, making a disgusted face when the last words came out. We laughed and started to walk to our next class.  
  
By the time lunch rolled around, I had met a few more people that seemed interesting. Ashley Kerwin, a pretty girl with short reddish brown hair and amazing ideas, Ellie Nash, a silent red head who, like me, seemed very interested in journalism and cameras, Emma Nelson, a tall blonde with ideas and dreams that were bigger than skyscrapers, and Chris Sharpe, who reminded me so much of Tony...it was scary.  
  
I had to say I could see being friends with all of them. They all were different and they all seemed to reach out to me. It was comforting that they wanted to make me feel at home.  
  
"Aight, Paige. We're going to the..." I trailed off, letting her fill in the blank.  
  
"Caf. C'mon, we'll walk together."   
  
We talked as we walked to the cafeteria and I looked around, trying to get to know this school better. It was huge but not as big as my old high school. After a few days, I had a feeling I would get to know my way around.  
  
"So you're sitting with us, right?" Paige asked as we carried our lunches.   
  
"Um, I gotta make a phone call. I'll join y'all in a second, aight?" I said. Paige nodded and I sat down at an empty table nearby.  
  
I dialed the familiar digits and hoped Chino Ortiz, aka Jackson Ortiz my best friend, was home. I grinned when he picked up phone.  
  
"Ain't you supposed to be in school, Jackson?" I asked, emphazing his real first name. I hadn't seen him around today, so I figured he was skipping...again.  
  
"Raquel! Baby, what up? What's that surprise you had to tell me?" He asked, happy that I called.  
  
See he didn't know I had moved to Canada. Me and Chino had grown up together back home in Jefferson Projects. A couple of years ago, his moms moved him up to Cathedral Projects here in Toronto. We kept in touch on the phone, computer, and when he came to visit his pops in the states. He would be so glad I was here, I knew it.  
  
"I'm...up in Toronto, Chino!" I cried.   
  
"Aight, aight. Baby, I was waiting for you to come join me..._na'mean?_" He teased.  
  
"Yo, I like you as a friend and everything...but you to _nasty_ to be _my _man." I replied.  
  
He sighed and pretended to be upset. "Fine...if you gon be like _that_ about it."  
  
"Yo, Cheenz, you wastin my minutes. I'll talk to you latah."  
  
"Aight. Love ya." He said.  
  
"Love you too. One." I closed my phone. I glanced up and saw Paige sitting across from me.  
  
"Who was that?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "I love you, huh?"  
  
"See what had happened was..." I said making it into something it wasn't. "Naw, just playing. That was my boy Chino, he's like my brother. _No_ baby boy love."  
  
"Ooooh." Paige said, nodding. "Besides, I seen you eying someone. And I see that certain someone eying you back. Turn around."  
  
I turned around and saw Jimmy staring at me. He quickly looked away when he met my gaze, and I turned back around slowly.  
  
"Awright...?" I raised an eyebrow. Hmmmm...Jimmy and Me? I liked it. I liked it a lot.  
  
"So...Paige. He is single, right?" I asked.  
  
"Yup," She paused, thinking about something. "You know...there is a dance coming up...for Valentine's day."  
  
I grinned. "Great. Now I just have to get him to ask me..." 


	3. Messing With The Plans

**"Where I Wanna Be"  
  
A Degrassi Fan Fiction  
  
Chapter 3: Messing With The Plans**  
  
I was walking down the hallway with my discman the next day, when I carelessly bumped into somebody...as usual. My books went flying, along with my papers and discman. I groaned and bent over to pick it up. To my surprise, somebody was already doing it.  
  
"We meet again." A familiar voice said. I looked up and found myself staring into the brown eyes of Jimmy Brooks. I groaned inwardly. Why was I such a klutz?  
  
"Why do I always have to bump into you? Can't you just walk up and say 'Hi' like normal people?" I joked. He handed me my stuff and smiled.  
  
"Here." He said.  
  
I smiled back. "Thanks..."  
  
"So are you going to the-" I had a feeling he was about to ask me to the dance when somebody interrupted him.  
  
"Raquel, baby! What's really goooood?" I turned around and was met by Chino, my 'bestest' friend in the world. He had earned the nickname from his eyes, which were much like Chingy's. He actually looked a lot like Chingy, except he had very light skin and wore his black fro out wild or in a puffy bun at the back of his head.  
  
"Chino..." I gave him a "I'm pimpin!" Look and he wrapped his arms around me in a hug, ignoring the look I had just gave him. What the hell was wrong with him?  
  
The bell rang and everybody started scrambling into their classrooms. I started to walk down the hallway, thinking Jimmy was going to follow and ask me to the dance. I was wrong...of course.  
  
"Jimmy. I need to talk to you. Maria, Janetta, Joker, and Eddy...get your asses to class." Chino said. I sighed and continued to walk down the hall to first period. Nothing ever went my way.  
  
**---CHINO---**  
  
"So are you going to the-?" Jimmy Brooks started. Hah, no way was he asking out _my_ baby girl.   
I interrupted with a loud, "Raquel, baby! What's really goooood?"  
  
I wrapped my arms around her, even though she had gave me the infamous "Raquel's spitting her game..._SO LEAVE!"_ look.  
  
The bell rang and I just looked at Jimmy and Raquel. She started walking, probably hoping he was gonna follow. _Hell naw_...I was gonna _talk _to him. Spit a few words that _maybe_ weren't gonna be 100% bullshit.  
  
"Jimmy. I need to talk to you. Maria, Janetta, Joker, and Eddy...get your asses to class." I instructed my crew. Raquel started walking away, sad look on her face. I stopped for a minute, but started to talk to Jimmy anyways.  
  
"So...my girl Raquel..." I said. "You like her, huh?"  
  
Jimmy grinned. "Well she's only been here for like, two days or something, but she seems really cool. Yeah, I guess you could say that I like her."  
  
I grimaced. "You gon ask her to the dance?"  
  
"That's what I was planning on doing..." He also grimaced, probably thinking of how I just interrupted them.  
  
"Well don't think about it." I said, grinning smugly.   
  
Jimmy gave me a confused look, "Why?"  
  
I shook my head. "See...she's kind of...going with _me_. Sorry, oh buddy oh pal."   
  
I snickered as a disappointed look spread across Jimmy's face. He walked to his class, where I'm sure he was going to get detention for being late. I laughed and pulled a black out. Round one goes to me, hah. Every round goes to me...'cause Raquel_ is_ gonna be _my_ baby. One way or another. 


	4. Weak

**"Where I Wanna Be"  
  
A Degrassi Fan Fiction  
  
Chapter 4: Weak**  
  
{{{Raquel}}}  
  
"Jimmy." I said, coming up to him before lunch. He didn't hear me, he was to busy talking to Hazel. I listened curiously.  
  
"Yeah, so I was thinking we could go to the dance together. As friends..." I heard Jimmy say. I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes as Hazel replied yes. Ugh! I thought he was gonna ask me. Still, there going as friends...  
  
Hazel walked over to Paige and Terri and Jimmy came up to me.  
  
"Hey." He said.   
  
"Hey..."  
  
Chino came up behind me and flicked my ear. "Yo...can I ask you something?"  
  
I followed him away from Jimmy. "What?"  
  
"There's a dance this Friday...and we can go together." He said. "As friends..."  
  
I smiled. "That would be tight, Cheenz."  
  
He smiled back and gave me a hug. At least I always had Chino to count on when something wasn't going my way. He had always been there for me.  
  
"So Cheenz, where's your girlfriend?" I asked him.   
  
He made a face. "She couldn't handle me so I had to cut her."  
  
"Maria couldn't handle you? And y'all still chill? You crazy." I said, smiling and shaking my head.  
  
"You crazier. C'mon, you need to get to class." He said.   
  
His first period Social Studies teacher came out of nowhere with a frown on her face. I knew she was notorious for being almost a bigger bitch than Ms. Kwan.  
  
"Ahem, Jackson...I believe you were out in the halls instead of my class this morning, no?" She asked, grabbing his arm.   
  
"Busted." He sang. He smiled at me and I laughed silently as the teacher dragged him to the principal's office, his second home in most schools.  
  
I shook my head and walked to the cafeteria, smiling all the way.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Yo, Tone, where's ya sister at?" Chino asked from the living room. I walked down the hallway and into the room.  
  
"So how do I look?" I asked.  
  
"Hold up, you gotta spin something first." Chino said, teasing me.   
  
I was wearing a baby blue halter top with a tight black mini skirt. Baby blue stiletto boots were on my feet, and a large pair of hoops hung from my ears. I grabbed the baby blue jacket off the couch and rolled my eyes. I spun around for him slowly.  
  
"_Damn..._Ms. Fat Booty." Chino said, surveying my outfit.  
  
"Chino!" I cried. I hit him over the head with a pillow from the couch and Tony started laughing.  
  
"When did ya braid yo hair?" Chino asked, touching the braids. I had blue weave braided in with my regular hair and it looked tight.  
  
"I bought the blue weave after school and I braided it a couple of hours ago. And Cheenz you know it's my real hair." I said gesturing to the long braids that were hanging halfway down my back.   
  
"Your hair ain't that long." Chino teased.  
  
"Yeah, it really is though." Tony spoke up, opening the door.  
  
"Oh awright. We needa bounce now. We leaving in my car or Tony's?"  
  
"We _could_ walk...but I like your idea better. Lets bounce in your car." I said, walking out the door.  
  
We arrived inside and I felt my knees go all jelly on me when I saw Jimmy. He looked like...Jimmy, wearing a black & white crushed velvet sweat suit from SeanJohn. He looked up and smiled at me.   
  
"Hey Raquel, Chino." Jimmy came over and gave Chino dap.  
  
"Jimmy." Chino looked him up and down in a dismissive way.  
  
"Hey Cheenz, let's dance. You know I love reggaeton." I said, unaware of the tension.  
  
"Anything you say Ms. Fat Booty." Chino said, following me on to the dance floor.  
  
We danced for a while, but then I started to get bored so I took a break. Chino started dancing with Manny...and that's all I have to say. I didn't see him again that night.  
  
"So Raquel, what's up?" Hazel asked. She and Jimmy came over and sat by me.  
  
"Nothing, juss chilling alone for a minute." I said.  
  
"Where's Chino?" Jimmy asked, looking around.  
  
"Dancing." I nodded at him and Manny grinding and Jimmy turned away, laughing.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I'm gonna...go find...Paige. Yeah. I'll be back." Hazel said, grin on her face.   
  
_"I don't know what it is that you've done to me   
  
But it's caused me to act in such a crazy way   
  
Whatever it is that you do when you do what you do to me  
  
It's a feeling that I want to stay..."   
_  
SWV's "Weak" started playing and people started pairing up to slow dance.   
  
Jimmy stared at me and I just stared at him back. I wasn't about to ask. Besides, Hazel was his date.  
  
_"Now my heart starts beating triple time   
  
With thoughts of loving you on my mind  
  
I can't figure out just what to do   
  
When the problem here is you..."  
_  
He opened his mouth to speak and my heart started beating fast.  
  
"Raquel...you wanna...dance?" He asked.   
  
My knees felt all extra jelly-ish again and I couldn't speak. Why the hell was I acting like this? I was holding a normal conversation with this boy the other day!  
  
"Um...yeah." I said. He took my hand and we walked onto the dance floor. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he placed his arms around my hips.  
  
_"I get so weak in the knees  
  
I can hardly speak   
  
I lose all control   
  
It's something comes over me  
  
In a daze, it is so amazing   
  
It's not a phase, I want you to stay with me   
  
By my side, I swallow my pride   
  
Your love is so sweet, it knocks me right off my feet  
  
Can't explain why your love just makes me weak..."_  
  
"Jimmy."  
  
"Huh?" He said as we moved in rhythm with the music.  
  
I almost cracked up when I said the next words. "You make me weak in the knees."  
  
Jimmy smiled. "You make my heart start beating triple time."  
  
"I always got thoughts of loving you on my mind." I replied.   
  
By now, we were both laughing softly while we danced.  
  
"Raquel...?" Jimmy asked.  
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"Can I ask you something?" Jimmy stopped laughing.  
  
"Hmmmm...aight." I said. Jimmy opened his mouth to speak, but somebody cut him off.  
  
"Yo, can I cut in?" I heard a voice behind me.  
  
I wanted to scream as I turned around and saw Chino standing there, arms crossed.  
  
Jimmy glared at him, but politely let me and Chino dance.  
  
_What was he gonna ask?_


	5. Be Mine

**"Where I Wanna Be"  
  
A Degrassi Fan Fiction  
  
Chapter 5: Be Mine**  
  
After I was done dancing with Chino, I sat down with Paige and Hazel. I sighed and put my head in my hands.  
  
"So, what's up with you and Jimmy?" Hazel asked.  
  
"I don't know...." I said. "He was gonna ask me something, but Chino cut in."  
  
Paige and Hazel exchanged knowing looks.   
  
"Hon, you'd better find Jimmy. I have a feeling you're gonna like what he's going to ask you." Paige said, smiling.  
  
I shrugged. "Okay, whatever y'all say."  
  
I got up and looked around for Jimmy. I found him in the corner, hands in his pockets.  
  
"Hey," I said, coming up to him. "What were you gonna ask me?"  
  
He looked up. "Oh, that. Right."  
  
He took a bag of candy hearts out of his pocket. "Pick one."  
  
"Okay..." I fished around the bag and came up with a pretty pink one.  
  
"Read it. The message is what I wanna say..."  
  
I looked at the heart shaped candy and laughed a little. It read "BE MINE" in bright red letters.  
  
"That's mad cute." I said, smile on my face.  
  
"I know we've only known each other for about a week or something, but I'm really feeling you. I mean, you're sweet, funny, nice, and you looking good. You know?" He put his hands up and I laughed. "But anyways, will you?"  
  
I looked at him. "...as long as your 100% you."  
  
"When am I not?" He smiled and stuck the bag back into his pocket.  
  
"Awright then...be mine." I said, putting the candy in my pocket.  
  
"Any day." He leaned in and our lips met. It was like any older person will tell you. I mean fireworks, music, and just this feeling. So hard to explain kind of feeling...I felt, I don't know....complete. Whole. It was just indescribable. Nothing I'd ever felt before.  
  
He pulled back and grinned. "So...Raquel's my girlfriend! Aha, suckers!"  
  
I raised my eyebrow and laughed. "Jimmy...who are you talking too?"  
  
We walked to Paige and Hazel hand in hand. I couldn't wait to tell them Jimmy was_ finally_ my man. 


	6. Butterflyz

**"Where I Wanna Be"  
  
A Degrassi Fan Fiction  
  
Chapter 6: Butterflyz**  
  
A couple of more weeks went by, and I had finally settled into Degrassi. I had my group of close friends (Paige, Hazel, Chris, Chino and his crew,) my boyfriend, my best friend (Hazel), and the people I was cool with. I felt at home and accepted at Degrassi.  
  
"It's finally March!" I sighed and flopped down on the couch by Malik.  
  
"I know, I can't wait until summer." My little brother said, grinning and showing off his missing teeth.  
  
"I know you can't. You can floss your bball skills. You're almost better than Jimmy!" I replied as I ran my fingers through his hair.  
  
"Raquel, can you braid my hair for me tommorrow?" Malik asked, his eyes getting wide like a puppy's.  
  
"Sure, why not-" I was interupted by my telephone. I ran to my room to pick it up.  
  
"Hey Raquel, can you come to Club Undaground tonight? I heard the party's gonna be hot." Jimmy's voice came through the telephone wire. I thought about it for a second.  
  
"Okay. I'll come at 9:30, alright?" I said and hung up the phone. I stared at the phone for a minute before returning it to its charger. I went into the bathroom to take a shower and got dressed inside. I decided to dress a little diferently then I normally did. I emereged from the bathroom wearing a silky pink button up shirt that flared out at her hips and past my short black mini skirt. I had the last buttons unbuttoned to show off my belly button and skirt. My hair was tied at the back of my neck in a bun, but I wrapped it in a pink silk scarf. My large trademark silver hoops were dangling from my ears.  
  
"Aight Raquel the outfit is hot. The head scarf is cool but do you think you're India.Arie?" Tony asked when I came into the living room. I threw him a dirty look and he made a face.  
  
"Where are you going Raquel?" My mother asked.  
  
"To the underground. I guess I'll ask Sauntelle to drive me." I said. It was 9:15 and I was about to call when my mother stopped her.  
  
"I'll drive you. I'm going by that way anyways." My mother said. The sound of somebody playing piano came through the room.  
  
"Tony, Malik's all set in his room with his piano so he won't bother you." Our mother said as wewalked out of the house. I opened the car door and hopped into my mother's car. We talked as my mom drove. Fifteen minutes later, my mother dropped me off in front of the club.  
  
"Thanks Mom, see you later." I said and walked up to the club. As soon as I walked in I could hear Twista's "Overnight Celebrity" blasting. I found Jimmy and sat down next to him.  
  
"Hey Jimmy." He looked up and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Raquel? Nice hookups." He said.  
  
"I know." I said. "Overnight Celebrity" ended and I heard another song come on.  
  
_"My Milkshake brings all the boys to the yard..."_  
  
"Yo Jimmy das my joint! Let's go dance." I exclaimed and led him on to the dance floor. We started dancing and I had to admit he was pretty good. Jimmy and I were dancing close and I chose that song to floss my dancing skills.  
  
"Yo Raquel, can you do that pop ya booty thing that she does in the video?" Jimmy asked over the music.  
  
"Yeah. Who can't?" I shouted back. I moved closer and showed him that I could it damn bettah than Kelis.  
  
_"My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard and _

_they're like its better than yourz _

_damn right its better than yourz _

_i can teach you but i have to charge..."_  
  
We danced a little while longer and by the time J-Kwon's "Tipsy" was over, Jimmy and I were breathless and laughing. Jimmy sat down and I collapsed in his lap.  
  
"That was fun." I said in a tired tone. Looking at my cell phone, I saw the time was 11:45 PM.  
  
"I'm not bouncing. I think I'ma skip tomorrow." I said to Jimmy.  
  
"You know I'm in." He replied.  
  
"You better be." I leaned in and kissed him. We ignored the lights, people, and music, it was just Raquel and Jimmy.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
:::Meanwhile back Raquel's cribs:::  
  
Tony was just settling in on the couch after Malik had gone to sleep, when he heard a knock on the door. He opened it and was surprised, but happy, to see Raquel's best friend Hazel, standing at the door.  
  
"Oh, hey Tony," she said. "Where's Raquel?"  
  
"She went to a club with Jimmy, haven't seen her since. And why are you here so late?" He noticed Hazel had a duffel bag with her.  
  
"My parents were being total geeks so I told them I was staying the night with Raquel," she looked around.  
  
"Oh right, come in," he opened the door up wide and Hazel came into the house where she spent mostly all her time for the past couple of weeks. It was like a second home. She walked into the bathroom and changed into her pajamas. Pulling her hair back into a ponytail, she joined Tony on the couch. He was watching 'Club Comic Veiw' which she knew was a favorite of Raquel's. They talked for a little bit. Hazel looked over at Tony and into his deep brown eyes. She was feeling something she couldn't explain, something she hadn't felt with anybody. Apparantly Tony was feeling it to, because when she leaned in to kiss him, he kissed right back.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Shhh!" I whispered as Jimmy and I walked into my house. I almost tripped over a duffel bag but didn't pay attention to the fact it wasn't Malik's or Tony's. I opened my door and switched on the table lamp.  
  
"I'ma go get in my pajamas. Get the couch comfty." I smirked and slipped through the door. I came back in five minutes later wearing an old tee shirt and a pair of Tony's boxers. I switched on her stereo and of course r&b came pouring out of the speakers.  
  
"Do you ever listen to anything else?" Jimmy asked, smiling. I shook my head.  
  
"Deal with it, sorry!" I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me onto his lap.  
  
_Here I am, and there you are, your eyes are calling me to your heart_   
  
Aaliyah's soft voice filled the room as us two got caught up in the moment.   
  
_All you gotta do is knock, and i'll let you in_  
  
The door swung open and I heard Hazel's voice fill the room.  
  
"He- Oops am I interupting anything?" She asked with a knowing grin on her face.  
  
"No." I got up and walked over to Hazel.  
  
"Jimmy I think the couch is calling you." I said. He gave Hazel a comical glare and left the room. Hazel closed the door behind him.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked. Hazel told me about everything, and I had a feeling she was leaving something out. I didn't say anything, though.  
  
"Well I'm not going to school tomorrow but I'm still going to bed! It's 1:30." I said. I shut the light off and climbed under the covers. I didn't awaken until 9:00 AM. Hazel was gone but Jimmy was still sleeping on the couch. I went over and hit him with one of the throw pillows.  
  
"Ow! Who did that?" He shot up and looked around. His eyes finally landed on me, face red from trying not to laugh.  
  
"You're lucky my girlfriend or-" He started. I crossed her arms and rolled my eyes.  
  
"Or what? So anyways what are we gonna do today?" I asked, sitting on his lap.  
  
"I don't know." He said leaning in for a kiss. I jumped off his lap.  
  
"I wanna show you something." I grabbed his hand and led him into Malik's bedroom. I went over to the corner, where my old piano was standing proudly. I sat down.   
  
"What?" He asked.   
  
"Listen," I replied. My fingers began to move over the keys and a familiar melody filled the room. It was Alicia Keys' "Butterflyz" a song we had danced to the night before. I had only heard it a few times, but I could play it well. My voice came out, loud and clear but sweet against the melody.  
  
_Lately when I look into your eyes baby i realize _

_You're the only one I need in my life _

_Baby I just don't know how to describe _

_How lovely you make me feel inside_  
  
My fingers looked as if they were at home and I know I played the song beautifuly. I know Jimmy didn't know I could play, and he didn't know how well I sang.  
  
_You give me butterflyz _

_Got me flying so high in the sky _

_I can't control the butterflyz  
  
You give me butterflyz _

_Got me flying so high in the sky _

_I can't control the butterflyz  
  
It seems like the likely thing_

_ From the start you told me _

_I would be your queen _

_But never had I imagined such a feeling_

_ Joy is what you bring I want to give you everything  
_  
I finished the song and looked at him.  
  
"That's what." I smirked. He smiled and we shared a long passionate kiss.


	7. Chino and Raquel ?

"Where I Wanna Be"   
  
A Degrassi Fan Fiction   
  
Chapter 7: Chino And Raquel = ?  
  
{{{Raquel}}}   
  
"Raquel? Raquel...? RAQUEL!" My mother called. I was in my room blasting my reggaeton and I couldn't hear her. I swung open the door.   
  
"Sorry. What's up, Moms?" I asked, turning down the volume on my stereo.   
  
My mother sat on my bed and smoothed some pretend creases in the comforter. "It's your father..."   
  
"What about him?" I asked suspiciously, crossing my arms.   
  
"Well...he misses y'all..." My mother trailed off.   
  
"And...?"   
  
"You're going to stay with him for the rest of the school year, you stay here on weekends." My mother blurted out. She glanced to see my reaction, but I wasn't upset at all. I loved my dad and guess who lived in Lenox Projects?   
  
"In...Lenox...Projects?" I asked. My mother nodded.   
  
"Oh, aight! Cheenz lives there!" I grinned and gave my mother a hug. "I'ma miss y'all though..."   
  
My mom gave me a peck on the forehead. "We gon miss ya too, but you gonna be here on weekends."   
  
"That's true. Who goes next? Malik?" I asked.   
  
"Yeah. He's got mad friends in Lenox, too." Mom replied.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It only took me a few days to pack up most of the stuff I would need. I left my bed and some clothes here, since I would be coming home on the weekends. My father went out and bought me a new bed, anyways.   
  
"Bye, Raquel." My younger brother hugged my waist and I gave him a peck on the cheek.   
  
"Bye, Malik...behave." I chuckled.   
  
"You behave." Tony said, wrapping his arms around me in a hug. He gave me a kiss on the cheek and said,"I'ma miss you! Can you believe that?"   
  
I laughed. "No...not really."   
  
My mom ushered me into the car and we drove away. Finally after twenty minutes of listening to 80's old school rap and my mom rapping along...(shudder), we pulled up to the old yellow brick buildings. I loved the sound...just kids playing, dudes shooting hoops, rapping to girls...It was just an at home feeling for me.   
  
Chino came out of a building a little far back and ran over to us. "Hey...what are you doing here?"   
  
"I live in that building." I said, pointing to a building that had the courtyard as it's backyard. The courtyard with its basketball court and playground...and all the people just having fun.   
  
Chino's eyes lit up. "Oh, word?"   
  
"Well, Chino, if you could help Raquel with these bags, then I can be out." My mother said.   
  
"Yo, Joker, Eddy! A little help here." Chino called to our two friends. My mom waved to me and hopped into her car.   
  
"Hey Joker, Eddy." I said. They smiled and picked up some of my bags. We carried them to my dad's building, where he was sitting outside waiting for me. The smell of rice and beans drifted through the hallway.   
  
"Hey, Dad!" I said, giving him a hug. He tugged on my braids and chuckled.   
  
"Your hair is getting long." He said.   
  
"It's weave." Chino teased.   
  
I pushed him. "Calm down, clown."   
  
"So can we bring these bags upstairs?" He asked.  
  
"What do you think, boy?" My father shook his head and laughed.   
  
Eddy and Joker snickered, but a look from Chino silenced them.   
  
My father walked up the stairs and opened the apartment door. It was brick red with a rusty 26 B on it. The door swung open and we stepped inside.  
  
"Where's Tati?" I asked. Taliah Auri was my fourteen year old half sister, and we were pretty close.  
  
"She's in Long Island." My father said, sitting down on the recliner.  
  
"Oh..." I said. "Okay thanks Cheenz, Eddy, Joker. I got it from here."  
  
They left the room and thundered down the stairs.  
  
Me and my dad put my stuff in my new bedroom, and got situated. When I felt like I had most of my stuff where I wanted it, which was about three hours later, it was pitch black outside. I stared out of the window, as the streetlights shimmered in the darkness.  
  
"Raquel?"  
  
I jumped as I heard Chino's voice.  
  
"Um, yeah? And why are you here?"  
  
"My moms isn't home. I'm alone!" He whined. I pushed him playfully and got up to close the door.  
  
"So what are you doing?" He asked.  
  
"Just chillaxin. Staring at the moon, y'know?" I replied, taking my place on the bed.  
  
"Can I stare too?" Chino asked.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
We just stayed in the room dimly lit by the moon, just totally silent. I could tell what he was thinking, but it didn't seem so wrong.  
  
He leaned in and he kissed me.  
  
Yeah...  
  
Chino  
  
kissed  
  
ME.  
  
The boy I used to like all through middle school (when we had both become "cute".) The boy who lent me his bike so I could track down my secret crush. The boy who I had known FOREVER....kissed me.  
  
And you know what? It wasn't so wrong. But I was with Jimmy...  
  
So the question is Chino and Raquel = ???? 


	8. Hush Hush

**"Where I Wanna Be"   
  
A Degrassi Fan Fiction   
  
Chapter 8: Hush Hush**  
  
{{{Hazel}}}   
  
"Yeah Paige. Hold on, I have a beep." I clicked over and was greeted by Tony's deep voice.   
  
"Hey, Haze. About the other night..." He said.   
  
"Can you hold on Tony?" I asked nervously. I clicked over and told Paige I would call her back.   
  
"Yeah...so..." I said, twirling the telephone cord around my finger.   
  
"Hazel, so far I really like you. I wanted to know if we could give it a try." Tony said.   
  
Tony asking me out? Tony with the jet black braids, smooth chill attitude, and banging body. That Tony?   
  
"Give what a try?" I asked, playing dumb. I had to make sure he was asking me out.   
  
"Us." He said, laughing a little. I smiled.   
  
"Um...sure. But we have to keep it quiet. Well I don't want Raquel knowing I date her older brother...she'd get really mad." I said quickly.   
  
"Aight, boo. It's all good. We'll keep it on the hush hush tip _for now_." Tony chuckled. I could imagine his deep brown eyes sparkling as he spoke.   
  
"Well I have to go now..." I said.   
  
"Aight. I'll see you in school on Monday. Peace." He clicked and my heart fluttered.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
{{{Chino}}}  
  
I had been looking for Raquel all day long. I couldn't find her anywhere. Finally, I turned the corner in the hallways and bumped into her. She glanced at me nervously.  
  
"Hey, Jackson." She said, picking up her books. I leaned down and helped her, which was unlike me. Only for Raquel...or maybe Janetta or Manny. Hold up...did she just call me by my name?  
  
"J-Jackson?" I stuttered. That wasn't a good sign, but I brushed off the bad feeling I had.   
  
"Yeah." She shrugged and pushed past me. I turned around to see why she was acting so weird. Ah, there stood Jimmy and his little gang of friends. I shuddered and pulled Raquel back.  
  
"Hold up. About last night..."  
  
"I don't know what your talking about." She looked away and I felt a pang in my chest.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about, Raquel." I looked into her eyes and she sucked her teeth, defeated.  
  
"Aight. Um, Jackson...keep that on the hush hush tip, okay?" She glanced at Jimmy, who waved and ushered her over. "And...and...I think it's best if we just end this friendship here."  
  
"What?" I exclaimed. She looked at me, pain in her eyes, but continued walking towards Jimmy. I slammed an open locker shut and stormed out of the hallways and I guess out of Raquel's life.  
  
_I think it's best if we just end this friendship here..._  
  
Why not just put a gun to my fucking head? 


	9. Exchange Them Digits

**"Where I Wanna Be"   
  
A Degrassi Fan Fiction   
  
Chapter 9: Exchange Them Digits**  
  
"Represent!" I giggled as Chris and I blared the boom box loudly, outside after school. Music started pouring out and they started dancing, from the old moves of the 90's to the newer moves of '04. The fun daily work out plan to keep in shape.   
  
"Naw, don't mess it up Chris! You do know how to do the chicken head, rah?" I asked. Chris nodded and started dancing.   
  
"Oh dayum! So it's like that?" I giggled before getting back to work.   
  
"'Cause I'm a Pimp!" He burst out of nowhere, causing me to break out laughing. He started tickling me and I tried to catch her breath.   
  
"Stop, yo!" I tried to say in between giggles. I felt a hand on my backside. "Chris, keep ya grimy hands of my booty! I'ma tell Emma!" I shrieked, lunging at Chris and laughing.

"I'm only playin'!" Chris protested.  
  
"Yo, Raquel." Jimmy approached us slowly. I sat up and caught my breath.   
  
"Hi Jimmy! What's good, baby?" I asked, pushing my braids out of my face.   
  
"Yeah you know that party down at Tha Undaground this Friday?" He asked.   
  
I nodded. "Yeah, that shit's sold out niggah! What about it?"   
  
"You wanted to go?" He asked with a sly grin. Confused, I nodded again.   
  
Jimmy pulled out three tickets. "For us, and an extra one. For whoever, I guess."   
  
I stared at him for a minute as Chris made faces behind his back, laughing silently.   
  
"On word?" I asked. Jimmy nodded.   
  
"Oh dayum! Blaze Cruz is gon be there!" I shrieked, jumping on my boyfriend and wrapping my arms around his neck. "Thank you so much!"   
  
"Anything for you, baby. You know how I do it." Jimmy grinned smugly at Chris and he made a face back. Chris didn't really like Jimmy all that much. I don't know why. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- "Yo thanks for bringing me wit ya'll." Chris said as they walked into the party in the club. I shrugged her shoulders as if to say 'No problem.'  
  
"Yo G, I think I see Jimmy-" I started. I looked over at my friend, who was bumpn' and grindin with a girl in an outfit that just shouted 'hoochie'. I laughed and shook my head as I walked over to my boyfriend.  
  
"Ay yo! Whus really hoody, hood, hood?" I asked, giving him a kiss.   
  
"So this party is banging right?" Jimmy asked her.   
  
"Yeah this shit is hype!" I looked around. "Where's Blaze Cruz?"  
  
"He's chilling around somewhere. Damn! You act like he's famous or something." Was Jimmy's response.   
  
I nodded and tried to refrain from giggling.   
  
Blaze Cruz was my favorite underground rapper (A/N: In case you didn't figure it out, I made him up! Lolz.) He had caramel skin and deep brown eyes, which a girl could get lost in when he was spitting his rhymes. Blaze had a diamond stud in his nose, which he claimed was a memorial to the slain rapper, Tupac. Another thing I liked about Blaze, was that he never wore shirts in the summer, always showing off his new six pack. He made any teenage girl go crazy, with his looks and his skills.  
  
"And for you my lady, I can get up close and personal. Me and Blaze went to the same elementary school." Jimmy waited for my reaction.   
  
I put my hands over my mouth, then gave him a hug." Jimmy you know you the best!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, you know it too." Jimmy said.  
  
The lights dimmed and I heard the DJ's voice, which sounded a lot like Tony's. He was probably deejaying that night.  
  
"Ayo, ladies it's da time you all been waiting for. Freestyle champion Blaze Cruz vs. newcomer Hypnotiq! 'Dis gon be a battle to remember, y'all!"  
  
Blaze Cruz appeared on the stage, wearing a wifebeata and a pair of baggy jeans, du rag string sticking out the back pocket. His hair wasn't in braids, it was flowing loose, like Chino usually wore his.  
  
I put my head on Jimmy's shoulder and smiled. "Yo, this is the best gift evah!"  
  
"Being wit you is the best gift." Jimmy replied.   
  
I grinned and said playfully, "I know."  
  
Soon after, Blaze and Hypnotiq finished and of course the winner was non other than Blaze Cruz. Jimmy went into the restroom and Tony, who had been deejaying that night, and Chris took seats by me. Blaze spotted me and came over to us.  
  
"Ay girl, what's really good?" He asked, sitting down.   
  
"We just chilling." I replied. Tony starting scratching at his durag, and eventually took it off.  
  
"Oh dayum! Dem braids is tight. Who hooks you up?" Blaze asked Tony.  
  
"'Dis girl..." Tony said.  
  
"Where she at?" Blaze asked. Tony nodded toward me.  
  
"Oh is you her man?"   
  
"Naw, these two are my brothers. Well this ones like my brother." I said, nodding to Chris. "So spit ya game."   
  
Blaze grinned. "Could you hook me up? Dem braids is hype, ma."   
  
I blushed. "It depends when you want them hooked up."  
  
Blaze sat down. "What about tomorrow? I'm free at six."   
  
"Yeah I could work with dat." Chris watched as me and the rapper exchanged numbers, with a look of satisfaction on his face. Blaze got up and walked away just as Jimmy came out of the restroom.  
  
"Jimmy, it's 11:30! I promised my moms I'd be home by now." I cried, glancing at my cell phone.  
  
"Oh so you gotta leave me?" Jimmy asked.  
  
"Sorry, but a promise is a promise. Thank you for the night." Raquel gave him a kiss and Tony, Chris, and I walked out of the club.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
{{{Jimmy}}}  
  
A pretty girl with light brown skin and hazel eyes approached me. Her hair was parted down the middle and it was bone straight, relaxed probably.   
  
Her lips, shiny with some sort of lip gloss, formed a smile. "Hey, my name's Maria. Wanna dance?"  
  
I couldn't refuse.   
  
After an hour or so of dancing, talking, and flirting, we felt pretty comfortable together. When I glanced at my watch, I saw the time was 12:42 AM.  
  
"Yo, I gotta be out. I got school tomorrow." I said.  
  
"Well can I get your digits?" Maria asked.   
  
I thought about it for a second. "Uh, yeah. Here." I exchanged numbers with the beauty and then was on my way.


	10. Can You Stand The Rain

**"Where I Wanna Be"   
  
A Degrassi Fan Fiction   
  
Chapter 10: Can You Stand The Rain**  
  
{{{no1}}}  
  
Maria walked out of her building in a long sleeved pink belly shirt, tight black pants, and a pair of black and white air force ones. Her hair was dyed brown and was flowing in curls.  
  
"Hey," She greeted Jimmy, leaning in for a kiss. Jimmy's conscious led him to pull away.   
  
Maria looked confused. "Whas wrong?"  
  
"Nothing." Jimmy said and gave her a kiss.   
  
"So we're going to that party tonight?" Maria asked.  
  
"Yeah." Jimmy responded. He had checked and made sure Raquel was busy tonight, before picking up Maria. He also made sure it wasn't really all Degrassi students. Nobody who knew he and Raquel were going out would be there.  
  
"Good, let's bounce."  
  
They walked into the party and immediately, Maria wanted to dance. After four or five songs, Jimmy got tired and they sat down.   
  
"You so cute," He said to Maria. She giggled and gave him a kiss.  
  
Chris, who happened to be deejaying that night, stood nearby and stared as the two started making out. Shaking his head in disgust, he walked away. He had to tell Raquel...how could he not?  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
{{{Raquel}}}  
  
I stood outside of the apartment, hand posed to knock on the door. But I remembered to check my mirror to make sure I didn't have red eyes. I also wiped my face. Finally, I knocked.   
  
"Raquel!" Jimmy opened the door and gave me a kiss. He pulled back and looked at me.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked, ushering me inside. I threw my stuff in the bedroom and plopped down on the sofa. I was supposed to be staying the night.   
  
"Nothing. I'm just really tired. And it's raining." I said. "And something else...."  
  
"What?" Jimmy asked, sitting down next to her.   
  
"Jimmy..." I stared at him and shook my head. "Who's Maria?"  
  
"This girl I know, why?" He asked nervously.  
  
"'Cause somebody saw y'all kissing at the party...Jimmy are you cheating on me?"  
  
"Naw! Whoever said that wasn't a reliable source..." Jimmy said. He sounded so genuine. His words sounded truthful.  
  
"Raquel I swear-" He started.  
  
"Just shhh. I wanna hear the rain. Lemme lay down." I curled up with Jimmy, head on his chest.   
  
The rain fell, making a soothing rhythm against the outside ground and roof.   
  
"I can always count on you Jimmy..." I said in a sleepy tone.  
  
"Um, yeah...you know that."  
  
_On a perfect day   
  
I know that I can count on you   
  
When that's not possible   
  
Tell me can you weather the storm   
  
'cause I need somebody who will stand by me   
  
Through the good times and bad times   
  
They will always, always be right there   
_  
Finally, Jimmy spoke, "Can you stand the rain?"   
  
"I love it." I replied.   
  
"I love you. " Jimmy said. I smiled and he gave her a kiss.   
  
_Sunny days, everybody loves them   
  
Tell me   
  
Can you stand the rain   
  
Storms will come   
  
This we know for sure   
  
Can you stand the rain_   
  
"Jimmy?" I asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Thanks." I said.  
  
"For what?" Jimmy asked.  
  
"For...being...Jimmy." He smiled and gave me a kiss, which devopled into a little more. We settled back and let things fall into place.   
  
_Love unconditional   
  
I'm not asking this of you   
  
We've got to make it last   
  
I'll do whatever needs to be done   
  
Cause I need somebody who will stand by me   
  
When it's time they won't run   
  
They will always, always be right there   
  
Sunny days, everybody loves them   
  
Tell me   
  
Can you stand the rain   
  
Storms will come   
  
This we know for sure   
  
Can you stand the rain   
  
("Can You Stand The Rain" by Boyz II Men") _


	11. Malik, Malik, Malik

**"Where I Wanna Be"   
  
A Degrassi Fan Fiction   
  
Chapter 11: Malik, Malik, Malik**  
  
{{{Hazel}}}  
  
"Tone, are you sure it's alright if I hang with you here?" I asked. Tony rolled his eyes and closed the door behind him.  
  
"Yeah. Raquel's in Lenox and Malik's sleeping." Tony said. He turned on the living room light and I sat down on the couch.  
  
"Hazel, it's already March 20th." He said, sitting down next to me.  
  
"Um, and?" I asked nervously, pretending not to know what he meant.  
  
"That means we been going out for almost a month. When can we bring it out?" Tony asked.  
  
I looked at him. "Tony...Raquel's my best friend. I don't wanna ruin my friendship over a relationship."  
  
"So...you mean, I'm not important?" Tony asked, wrapping his braids in a wave cap.  
  
"No! I just mean...Raquel is always there for me and I don't wanna ruin that friendship. I hate to say it, but she's a way better best friend than Paige." I replied.  
  
"Fine. But I'm only going to wait a little longer." Tony said.  
  
He leaned in a we shared a kiss.  
  
"Tony...Hazel?" Eight year old Malik said, shocked.   
  
"Malik." Tony pulled back away from me and brushed himself off. "Ain't you supposed to be in bed?"  
  
Malik ignored the question. "Does Raquel know y'all are dating?"  
  
Me and Tony stayed silent.   
  
Malik's eyes got wide. "She doesn't!"  
  
Now I know that Malik and Raquel are close. But I didn't know if he would tell her or not...  
  
_Would he?_


	12. It's A Wrap

**"Where I Wanna Be"   
  
A Degrassi Fan Fiction   
  
Chapter 12: It's A Wrap**  
  
{{{Chris}}}  
  
"Chris, what's the matter? You've been acting really weird lately." My girlfriend, Emma Nelson, said to me.  
  
"I know...it's just. You'll find out soon enough." We were right by Jimmy and I could hear him talking on his cell phone.  
  
"Awright, the-Dot. Tonight's Friday, yeah...At six? Awright. Bye." He hung up his phone and walked away.  
  
The-Dot at six? I could work with that.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
{{{no1}}}  
  
"Why? Yo, I gots homework and what not." Raquel protested. Chris was trying to get her to go to the-dot with him, but it was hard work.  
  
"C'mon Raquel, me and you haven't chilled in an ill minute." He said.   
  
Raquel looked at him. "We just did at that party at tha undaground."  
  
Chris grinned sheepishly. "I meant together. We don't feel like friends no more."  
  
"Aha you so stupid!" Raquel hit him over the head with a pillow. "Aight, I'ma go now."  
  
Chris grinned and said an inward 'Yes!' before exiting her bedroom.   
  
"Hat 2 tha back, gotta keep my pants down below...that's the kinda girl I am, that's the kinda girl I am." Raquel sang to herself as she rummaged through her messy closet.   
  
Triumphantly, she pulled out a white wifebeata, a pair of her favorite low rise jeans, and her old baby blue Adidas sneakers. She combed her hair, and decided to leave it straight and just part it in the middle. The last thing she added to her simple outfit, was a pair of large silver hoop earrings that she loved.  
  
"Aight Chris. Let's be off this." Raquel called to her friend down the hallway. Her father was willing to drive them to the grill, and Raquel thanked him.  
  
Raquel jumped into the passenger seat of the car and immediately turned up the system, allowing J-Kwon's "Tipsy" to blast through the speakers.  
  
"'Das what's really good." She said matter of factly. Chris smiled and shook his head at his best friend. It felt good to know that he was helping her. In a way.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Jimmy?" Maria asked. Jimmy looked up and tried to shake his head free of all his guilty thoughts. 'Maria shouldn't be here with me, Raquel should...'  
  
"Maria..." He trailed off. Maria was a great person, and he liked her, but he didn't love her. So, he decided, he was going to break it off with her.  
  
"Yeah Chris that movie was dope!" Jimmy heard a loud familiar voice coming through the door to the-dot. He glanced at the doorway and saw none other than Chris and Raquel.   
  
"Wasn't it? Let's sit right...here." Chris purposely took the seat in front of Jimmy and Maria, hoping Raquel would notice the two.  
  
"Jimmy? You were saying something?" Maria asked.  
  
Jimmy looked at her and nodded slowly. "I'm sorry but-"  
  
Raquel turned around when she heard Jimmy's voice. She was shocked to see he was accompanied by none other than the same hoochie Chino was dancing with at the party. Her mouth dropped open and her anger started boiling up.   
  
"I'ma just stay calm and confront him later." Raquel said to herself, breathing slowly. Chino raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything to his best friend. After a half hour of conversation, Maria finally got up and left. Raquel immediately got up and sat down next to Jimmy.  
  
"Jimmy..." Was all she said.  
  
"I'm not with that girl." He replied.   
  
Raquel just stared at him. "I _saw _you Jimmy!"  
  
"But I broke up with her. Raquel, I love you." Jimmy's answer was true, but Raquel couldn't believe him.  
  
"How you going to sit here and tell lies to my face? Niggah, it's done. Terminado, finished. It's...a wrap." She slowly got up and left, followed by Chris who was throwing Looks at Jimmy. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Raquel prayed to her favorite soul diva, Mary J, to help her. She popped in a c.d and sang a long, realizing the power in Mary's lyrics. 'Dem niggahs will never change...' she thought to herself. 'I can only count on Tony, Chris, and Malik...that's it.'   
  
_It's a wrap   
  
How you gonna do me like that   
  
I thought the love was good   
  
But I misunderstood baby   
  
It's a wrap   
  
And I am not surprised   
  
How you could sit right here   
  
And look me in my eyes and tell a lie_  
  
He had lied straight to her face, allowing her to give him her virginity while he had been messing around with some hoochie. Raquel shook her head and lay down on her bed. _It's_ _a wrap....It's A wrap...It's A WRAP._  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
{{{Raquel}}}  
  
"Raquel...can I come in?" My little brother asked through the door. I got up and unlocked it.  
  
"Come in." I said, wiping my eyes. "What is it?"  
  
Malik jumped up on my bed and lay down. "Raquel...I have a secret. I'm not supposed to tell you though."  
  
"What?" I asked, sitting down on the foot of my bed.  
  
"Hazel and Tony are...dating. They're in Tony's room right now. They forgot that on the weekends you're home."  
  
"Why weren't you supposed to tell me?" I asked, confused.   
  
"'Cause they don't want you to know."   
  
"Malik go to sleep, aight?" I said. I got up and walked down the hallway and into my brothers room, where I found him and Hazel making out.  
  
"I am so heated with y'all right now."  
  
I really didn't care that they were dating. I was just heated that they were keeping secrets from me.  
  
"Raquel-" Hazel started.  
  
"Yo, I really don't care y'all are dating. But y'all coulda told me or somethin'." I said, crossing my arms.  
  
A look of relief passed over their faces.  
  
"Y'all shouldn't be relieved. I can't believe y'all didn't tell me! _Hazel were supposed to be best friends_!" I cried, tears streaming down my face. I don't know why I was being so over emotional. I guess the whole impact of the break up and the cheating got to me.  
  
They stayed silent.  
  
"Y'all can continue to date...what the hell, y'all don't need my permission! But anyways, I don't think I'll be chilling with you, Haze. Until I'm sure you won't lie to me..."  
  
I walked out of the room as a tear started making it's way down her cheek.  
  
_It's a Wrap...It's a Wrap...It's a WRAP._


	13. Alone

**"Where I Wanna Be"   
  
A Degrassi Fan Fiction   
  
Chapter 13: Alone**  
  
_Questions cloud my head with why   
  
Tears on my pillow as I cry   
  
Makes no sense for us too say goodbye   
  
Impossible to hide this pain inside   
  
Thinking bout the times we shared   
  
Makes me wonder if you even cared   
  
Contemplating should I let you go   
  
Girl why'd you leave me   
_  
{{{Jimmy}}}

I feel so stupid. You know? There was Raquel. Beautiful, funny, smart. And there was Maria, funny, cool, but she got around. Hmmm...who to choose? I know, I know. Now I'm paying the price in full. I'm stuck alone.   
  
_Alone   
  
I been seating here waiting   
  
By the phone   
  
Give anything to hear   
  
Your tone   
  
It was all my fault   
  
I know   
  
Now I just stand here   
  
Alone   
  
Still remember the day when everything   
  
Went wrong   
  
Try to think how it would be if you hadn't   
  
Gone   
  
Away, shoulda made you stay   
  
Now I just stand   
  
_I still remember when we first met. Man, she was so embarrased...we kept bumping into each other. That pain in my head seemed to never go away, ha ha. Nothing compares to knowing what I did though. It's just not like me. But I'm missing her like crazy.   
  
_Stormy nights and cloudy days   
  
Can I fix it, what can I do, what can I say   
  
Feels as if I'm stuck in a maze   
  
With no way out   
  
I think I'm goin insane   
  
So alone without you   
  
Where'd you go   
  
I miss my baby boo   
  
It's a shame cause I can't breath without you   
  
Please come back girl   
  
Cause I'm missing you   
_  
I wonder what I have to do to get her back...? We were meant for each other... that's obvious. She's probably just trying to get me hurt. On that note, she's suceeded. I need her, man.   
  
_Why, why, why   
  
You leave out of my life   
  
Need you right here by my side   
  
Why, why, why  
  
Why oh why   
  
Alone   
  
I been seating here waiting   
  
By the phone   
  
Give anything to hear   
  
Your tone   
  
It was all my fault   
  
I know   
  
Now I just stand here   
  
Alone   
  
Still remember the day when everything   
  
Went wrong   
  
Try to think how it would be if you hadn't   
  
Gone Away, shoulda made you stay   
  
Now I just stand   
_  
Whatever it takes to get my boo back. Right?   
  
_Alone_


End file.
